tenthfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.S. Victoria
NAME: USS Victoria SERVICE DATE: 2285 MISSION PROFILE: Technical Test-Bed DESIGNATION: NCC-1877 SPACE FRAME: Centaur Class REFIT(S): 2295, 2305, '15, '25, '35, '45, '55, '65 Be it understood that this ship was built for one purpose: to overcome any possibility of defeat; no matter the pressure, the speed needed, or the tactics required. This ship is no ship of war, conquest, or mass destruction; but, it is a platform for which the rest of the Fleet would spring ahead of any rival. Every decade, a new threat to the Federation emerges, from within or without; every decade, a new phenomena/civilization/creature emerges that requires more of us that we can manage. For too long, the Federation has been just a half-step if not full strides behind others. We got used to defeat, got used to being second best, and resigned ourselves to mediocrity and ignorant bliss. As this ship takes its first voyage into the stars, know this: Aboard this ship, in the words of her namesake, we are not interested in the possibilities of defeat. ~''Commodore Alex Cromwell, Victoria Chief Ship's Designer c.2285'' The USS VICTORIA (NCC-1877) was a 23rd century Federation Centaur-class starship operated by Starfleet. The vessel was built to field experiment of various technologies and techniques for use across the rest of Starfleet. Of special note was the Warp-Block Andor Cool Engine. Warp Block Andor-Cool Engine: A prototype warp core system that compresses a full starship warp core system. The current problem is the system overheats the heat sinks to the point of disrepair. The various blocks of the cube can take amazing amounts of heat. The issue is each block creation takes great amounts of time and resource. Also, while in operation of high heat operation: the rooms of Engineering Bay become so hot personnel pass out from heat exhaustion or stroke. Primary research went into ship propulsion, warp field theory, and thermal conductivity; secondary research including: power system management, shuttle weapons development, and Artificial Intelligence. Given the nature of the research and sensitivity of its work: most, if not all, research performed aboard were Admiral-Clearance for anyone not serving aboard the ship itself. Given this high level of secrecy, officers rarely put in to serve on the ship; typically being hand-selected by the Admiralty. At each refit, the USS Victoria gave a General State of Research and Development lecture on all findings and future long-term projects to Starfleet Command and select guests. In general, the crew of the ship and its mission were long-reaching in scope and generally out-of-touch with day-to-day Starfleet and Federation Activities. To serve on the Victoria was to serve in silence and isolation from the rest of the fleet; resulting in high turnover rates of junior officers and enlisted crew; though the senior officer core generally stayed the same from refit to refit. In 2365, Admiral Corbin Trailblazer, an Al'Carran ''who also served as a ''Lord Senior-Commander ''of the Al'Carran Planetary Defense Force, took command of the vessel along with the rest of his personal staff. Utilizing technology that was normally reserved for the ''Al'Carran ''species as part of treaty requirements: Trailblazer stated he expected the Warp-Block to be operational by next refit on pain of his resignation. In 2374, the USS Victoria, was declared Missing In Action in The Shackleton Expanse with all hands. In 2376, the surviving crew of a then-recently destroyed 'USS Sappho''', an Intrepid Class ship of the Tenth Expeditionary Fleet, made planet fall on a Class M planet in the Shackleton Expanse that baffled sensors such that long range scans showed the planet as a Class L. It was on this planet that the crew of the Sappho discovered the USS Victoria left abandoned on the surface of the planet. With little knowledge of how the ship had arrived there or what it had originally been doing: the former crew of the Sappho reclaimed the Victoria and got it space-borne. Eventually, the crew was able to return to Narendra Station with Admiral Corbin Trailblazer and brought back into active service as part of the Tenth Research & Development Auxiliary Fleet. Player Characters * GAME NO LONGER ACTIVE --> Followed up by USS Tenjin Former Crew Members * Former (Acting) Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Commander Lynx Jaal (Resigned) * Former Commanding Officer: Captain Mira Nidal (Reassigned to USS Tenjin) * Former Executive Officer: Commander Zora (Reassigned to USS Tenjin) * Former Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Palviir Jolsen (Reassigned to USS Tenjin) * Former Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Karen McNeil, M.D. (Reassigned) * Former Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Ghirex (Reassigned to USS Tenjin) * Former Chief Flight Controller: Lieutenant Junior Grade Alan Washburn (Reassigned to USS Tenjin) * Former Operations Manager: Lieutenant Junior Grade Selena of Friginar (Reassigned) * Former Civilian Consultant: ALAN (Released, Recognized Federation Citizen) Category:Starships Category:Player Starships